1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toothpaste tube holders and dispensers adapted to be wall mounted and which make provision for storing toothbrushes and a bathroom glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present toothpaste tube holder and dispenser is an improvement upon the applicant's prior Patent Nos. 3,173,578and 3,954,205. The latter patent discloses a holder-dispenser made of deformable material adapted to be bent along fold lines. The present holder, exclusive of the winding reel, may be molded in one piece of a rigid plastic material. This makes it simpler and more economical to manufacture, easier to clean and maintain, as well as resulting in an appearance that is in harmony with the cleanly molded lines and colors of modern bathroom fixtures.
The winding reel of the present device is a superior mechanism which allows for the removal of the empty collapsed tube from the holder-dispenser by merely yanking the neck of the tube downwardly until it is freed.